


insomnia

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pointless, Tumblr: otpprompts, they're broken up-ish in this, this is both kinda rusame but kinda not??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia has problems sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnia

The quiet ticking of the clock is enough to drive Amelia insane, each second that passes feels like a century. She tries to tune it out and instead, focus on the sound of cars passing below the apartment building or the 'quiet' chatter of the neighbors next door. She can barely make out what they say, but that doesn't really matter to her, it's _noise_ so it's comforting. Amelia taps her fingers against the small, uneven table now and peeks at the clock.

Two in the morning, and Ivan is probably at work, if she's got her time zones correct so calling him is out of the question. Amelia rests her arms on the table and buries her head into her arms. They broke up anyways, so why would it even matter? With a heavy and tired sigh, she stands up, the chair scraping against the linoleum floor as she does so, half dragging herself back to her room, where she collapses on the bed.

She rolls over onto her back and stares up the at the ceiling, mind and eyes heavy with exhaustion but unable to get back to sleep. Stress and nightmares had been keeping her up so often the last few nights that Amelia is hardly even able to form much of a thought or sentence. She stares at her phone, that's right next to her, plugged in and charging. Amelia grabs it and hits the home button, the screen illuminating her face and she winces at the assault.

Nothing missed, no notifications and she unlocks her phone. Her last communication with Ivan was a few days ago, and she brushes that off as due to their break up and different time zones. Maybe playing a game or blogging or something will distract her. Maybe not. She locks her phone half tosses it aside, and it falls on the floor with a soft _thud._ Amelia buries her head beneath her pillows, and tries to get herself to fall asleep but it backfires as she tosses and turns.

Finally, she gives up and gets out of bed, figuring a warm shower could help. After stripping down and hopping into the warm water, she finds it doesn't help with her tiredness or restlessness. By the time she's out, dried and rifling through her dresser for looser, cooler clothing, it's almost four in the morning and she's feeling _even more_ tired. Maybe Kosta would be willing to cover her shift today.

Amelia pauses for a moment, as she comes across one of Ivan's shirts that he had forgotten, and she never got to sending to him. She can faintly smell his cologne on it. She debates on if she should wear it or not, there's no way he'll want it back _now_ and she doesn't want to pay to send a package internationally. With a little shrug, Amelia pulls the shirt over her head, and tugs it down. As usual, she's almost swimming in it but it's light and comfortable.

She crawls back into bed and picks up her laptop that sits next to her bed and opens it, powering it on. Amelia decides she can watch a movie until she falls asleep. Logged into some of her social media, most everyone offline or busy, she pops onto a video streaming website and picks one of her favorite movies.

Nestled underneath her blankets, a little more relaxed now, she stares at the screen and watches the plot slowly unfold until sleep overtakes her.

Amelia is awoken sometime later to the familiar sound of a video call and lets out a little whine until she sees who's calling her. It's almost too quickly in her mind, that she accepts the call.

“Morning Amelia.” She sits up a little bit and Ivan blinks. “Is that my shirt?”


End file.
